Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart
by Demonzandbloodz
Summary: really good my friends loved it. youSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Kunais are Piercing My Heart 1

**Name:** Yumi Oramichi

**Age:** 15

**Hair:** Long, flowing dark blue hair

**Eyes: **Deep hazel eyes

**Height: **5'2"

**Weight:** 84 lbs.

**Other Details:** You have a great singing voice, and a body that has curves in all the right places. Instead of being a ninja, you are a high level chounin, but you still have to train with your now dead sensei. You have a simple shelter but you still wandered aimlessly. Your parents went missing when you were 2. You have a black dragon mark that entwines from your shoulder to your wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 2

Yumi's POV

You were resting in a nearby tree when you heard screaming nearby. Since you could not see in the dark you quickly did some hand jitsus and then you eyes change into red and you were able to see.

"Hehe, Itachi will be very happy!" a voice said. Your eyes quickly darted in that direction to see two sinister forms hovering over a struggling boy. They were about to deliver the final blow, so you quickly did some hand jitsus and said "Shroud of Torture". A black mist quickly surrounded that assassins and slowly and painfully suffocated them.

Sasuke's POV He was the struggling boy.

You saw a form of a girl in a nearby tree and the next thing you know Itachi's henchmen were dead. The girl jumped down from her perch and then you blacked out.

Yumi's POV

Is this the famous Uchiha, Sasuke? you thought while cleaning his wounds. "He does look like him." You whispered while watching the blood off your hands.

"Huhh… Where am I?" a voice cracked.

"Oh we're in my shelter."

"Oh… Where is the ninja that saved my life?" he asked.

"Presently staring at her!" you said.

"How you're a girl, what level of training are you on?" he said cocking his head.

"I am a high level chounin." you said nonchalantly.

"Uh… Sorry, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, where are we?"

"I am Yumi Oramichi, and we are just outside of Konoha."

"I live in Konoha, I will take you to the Hokage to get you a house in Konoha." Sasuke insisted while getting up.

"Oh…. Okay thanks!" you said cheerfully as you guys headed out the door.

Sasuke's POV

As you guys walked toward Konoha you found yourself staring at Yumi. She was so cute when she was deep in thought.What is this? Are these feelings of love? "Hello earth to Sasuke!"

"Huh what?" you asked.

"We're here!" Yumi replied.

Yumi's POV

You stared at Sasuke's truly priceless confused face until you arrived at the Gates of Konoha. I guess I have to break Sasuke's concentration before he ran into the gates. "Sasukeee!" you yelled to Sasuke who still didn't budge. "Hello earth to Sasuke!" you yelled while mentally slapping Sasuke.

"Huh…What?" Sasuke snapped still clueless.

"We're here!" you replied trying to keep the laughter within you.

"WHO GOES THERE!!" a voice boomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 3

"It's me Sasuke, and I have brought someone to see the Hokage." Sasuke stated to the round chubby guard.

"What's her name?" the round guard asked.

"Her n-..."

" My name is Yumi Oramichi!" you butted.

"You may go in."

"Hmph, worthless guards." You heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. You both entered that academy and went into the Hokage's office.

"Ahh… Yumi what brings you here?"

"Hmph, Sensei died, I have only a simple shelter, I saved Sasuke, and he brought me here!" you snapped

"Calm down." The Hokage retorted. "Will you work here then?"

"No. I am not done training," you replied. "Can I train with a Sensei here?"

"Sure." He stated. "I will put you in squad 7 with Sasuke, and were you will live, I guess will be with Kakashi Sensei."

Sasuke POV

What Yumi stay with Kakashi! That perverted Son of a Bitch! I won't let her! She can live with me. you thought. "Um… Yumi can stay with me!" you yelled.

Yumi's POV

Um… Yumi can stay with me!" you heard Sasuke yell. "Since she is on my squad I can show her around." OMG live with Sasuke! That's a little wrong, but he is hot! you thought.

"Is that okay?" The Hokage asked. You simply nodded. "Now you may leave."

In Sasuke's House

"Um you can stay in the Guest room, and the shower is over there." Sasuke said pointing to a room with silky black sheets.

"Thanks."

"Um… I'll go take a shower." says Sasuke.

"K." You went downstairs and watched T.V. until Sasuke came down. Damn really nice body. you twitched. Sasuke saw you staring at him and decided to ask

"Do ya like what ya see?"

"Mhmmm." You blushed.

"Your turn to take a shower!" he laughed.

Sasuke's POV

I guess I'll wait for Yumi in my room. you said while turning on your iPod and picked 'Moneymaker' by Pharrell and Ludachris.

"Nice rappin" a voice said and you look up to see Yumi wrapped in only a towel. Damn she is hot you thought. "Do ya like what ya see?" she mocked you simply nodded. "Good!" she smirked.

Yumi's POV

"Good!" you smirked.

"Hope you like this!" Sasuke said. Next thing you know Sasuke wrapped his arm around your waist and his lips crashed into yours into a somewhat strong but short kiss. "Um…I'm very sorry!" Sasuke said while turning to hide his crimson red blush.

"Um that's okay." you cooed making Sasuke blush even more.

"Um…lets go to bed." Sasuke recovered.

"Night!" you said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

Yumi's POV

OMG why did Sasuke kiss me, not to mention I liked it You thought then fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 4

Sasuke's POV

Whoa it's 7:30, I better wake Yumi up. you thought while walking into Yumi's room. "Yumi wake up, it's time to leave for training." You cooed.

"Just five more minutes." Yumi mumbled. She looks so cute when she is sleeping. She looks so angelic, yet there is something demonic about her. you blushed. _Tap Tap_.

"Huh?" you asked confused when your lips met Yumi's. "How, you were sleeping?" you said dumbfounded.

"It's called an illusion!" you mocked. "Get dressed, it's time to leave for training." You replied.

"Hn…" Yumi nodded.

Yumi's POV

Neat trick you pulled back there. a voice said in your mind.

Sasuke is that you? You can talk through your mind? you wondered.

Yes, and I must warn you that our Sensei is a little on the perverted side. Sasuke said warily.

Great, last thing I need is a Sensei that will look up my skirt! you mocked

Hehe, we're here Sasuke laughed

Hn. you replied.

"Sensei this is Yumi Oramichi the new student." Sasuke said.

"Ahh… introduce yourself." Sensei ordered.

"My name is Yumi Oramichi. There is nothing I like, I dislike everything, and dreams are just a waste of time." You said nonchalantly.

"Okayyy…I'm Haruno Sakura." The perky pinked haired girl said.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, believe it!" the goofy yellow haired boy screamed. And that's Sasuke."

"Okay now that everybody has been introduced, I'm Kakashi." Kakashi Sensei said, "Today's mission is going to get the bells from my hand, then you get to decide what you guys get to do."

"Sure." You said. You then leaned back on a tree and watched Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura try and fail.

"Ya know you can help!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever." You screamed back. "Watch and learn." You then quickly did some hand jitsus and said "Reign of Fear". Then a cloud appeared in front of Kakashi and it showed his worst fear and he became paralyzed, and you quickly grabbed the bells from Kakashi then said "End!" The cloud quickly disappeared as it appeared.

"How could that be?" Kakashi stuttered apparently still having not recovered while Sasuke and the others watched in awe. What did you say your name was again?"

"Yumi Oramichi." You dulled.

"That's impossible, do you have a dragon marking. Kakashi startled.

"Yes." You said while lifting up your sleeve to show everybody the Black Dragon.

"You do know that the Flaming Dragon is imprisoned in your body and that in true rage and anger it will unleash itself. Your powers come from it, you can turn into any demon animal and use their powers. Also when you transform your body is engulfed with fire." Kakashi replied.

"Yes but I never used its transforming powers." You awed

"Try." Kakashi ordered.

"Wolf demon!" you yelled to be quickly covered in a blaze.

"Yumi stop!" Sasuke yelled. Then the fire cleared leaving an unusually large wolf with a flaming mane.

"Only people Yumi truly cares about can touch the fire without getting burned." Kakashi said. Sakura tried but got burned, so did Naruto, but when Sasuke tried he didn't get hurt.

You care about me? Sasuke contacted.

Maybe… You answered

Silence

Ya wanna go for a ride? you asked

Hn… Sasuke replied

Sasuke climbed on top and grabbed your mane.

"Let's go Clubbin!" Sakura yelled.

"Sure!" Sasuke rode on Yumi while the others walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's Kunais Are Peircing My Heart5

"But we have no outfits!" Sakura chimed.

"Watch and learn!" you retorted. You quickly did some hand jitsus and automatically were wearing a super-minny camouflage skirt, with a black tight tank-top with open-toed heels. "Here." You said as you taught the hand jitsus to Sakura. Sakura appeared in a tight red dress with white open-toed hells.

"Hmph." Sakura and you said in unison after seeing all three boys with their jaws to the ground.

"Let's go in now." Kakashi said breaking the silence.

In Club Speed

Music banged against the soundproof walls, while the thumpin' kept going. You got up and started dancing. You quickly felt a presence behind you who you then started grinding with. It felt like hours until a voice spoke,

"You dance great."

"Sasuke?" you asked when you look up to see Sasuke smirking.

"You dance really well better than most." He cooed.

"So do I get a reward for dancing great??" you questioned. Next thing you know he wrapped an arm around your waist and using his free hand to caress your cheek and pulled you into a passionate kiss. (But Sakura saw the whole thing)


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke's Kunai's Are Piercing My Heart6

"You whore!" Sakura yelled. Ehh… How am I a whore? You thought. "You stole Sasuke away from me!" Sakura cried, then she turned and ran. You tried to go after her but Sasuke pulled you back.

"I'll take care of her, you can go home." he offered.

"Hn…"you replied while going out the door to home.

Sasuke's POV

Dammit where is she? You thought while running.

"Ehh is that her?" you whispered softly as you neared a crouched ball figure. As you got closer you heard weeping. "Sakura?" you asked.

"Go away Sasuke! You love Yumi."

"No I don't."

"I love you Sasuke!" Sakura said and pulled you into a kiss.

Naruto's POV

You were near the waterfall when you saw Sasuke and Sakura making out. Oh god I should tell Yumi

Next day Your POV

You sat in the meadow picking flowers for Sasuke,but Naruto showed up. "Yumi" Naruto yelled.

"What!" you yelled back.

"Lemme tell you something." Naruto replied then telling you what happened last night at the waterfall.

"Transform tiger demon!" you yelled then a veil of fire engulfed you leaving a fiery tiger. "Leave me." You stated. Naruto then ran leaving you burning the flowers in your palm.

Sasuke's POV

"Yumi are you okay?" you asked calmly after seeing a tiger demon crying.

Your POV

"Yumi are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Would I be okay after knowing you said you didn't love me, and also making out with Sakura?" you mocked.

"What!?!" Sasuke said shocked, "I'm sorry." Sasuke tried to reach for you but got burned instead. "Oww." He whimpered.

"I said GO AWAY!" you yelled. As soon as you yelled a fiery veil covered you. It's the spirit of the Dragon you thought. You heard Naruto step through the veil without getting burned.

"You know Yumi, forget about Sasuke and move on." Naruto suggested.

s"I will Naruto, thank you." You cooed. He then kissed you lightly on the cheek and left.

Sasuke's POV

Then a fiery veil covered her and you saw the dragon spirit behind her. She doesn't love me, I wasn't able to touch her. You thought. You then saw Naruto go into the veil, speak to Yumi and kiss her, then left. She cares about Naruto and not me? you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart7

Yumi's POV

You were listening to "Moneymaker" by Pharrell and Ludachris while you were daydreaming on your bed. _Clsh…_ Sasuke's done with his shower. you thought. _Click…_Someone's in my room! you thought. You quickly got up to be pinned down by Sasuke. "WTF!!" you yelled.

"I HATE YOU!!" Sasuke yelled back,"How could you love Naruto?? He is goofy,weird,ignor-" _Slap…_ That was the sound made when your hand met his cheek and blood had started to seep. He touched hi cheek, his eyes showed anger and hurt.

"Never make fun of Naruto! He unlike you comforted me, cared about me and never cheated on me." You retorded. Now the rosy blood from his lip slowly dripped onto your face.

"I-I-I." Before Sasuke could say anymore you removed his arms and got up to get a towel and started to dab the blood away.

"I only like Naruto as a friend and that kiss was for comfort and to show that he would always be there for me." You stated.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding, last night with Sakura… It was the only way to erase her memory. But I still do love you." Sasuke reminded.

"But I don't love you, your words were full of venom and hatred." You cried.

"But you'll still stay here right?" Sasuke asked the hurt deeply embedded into his eyes.

"Yes." You answered

Sasuke's POV

"I am sorry for misunderstanding, last night with Sakura… It was the only way to erase her memory. But I still do love you." You said trying to save your relationship. "But I don't love you, your words were full of venom and hatred." She pounced. Maybe… I am not meant to love? you thought. "But you'll still live here right?" you asked. "Yes." Yumi said.Dammit what have I done you thought 

Yumi's POV

You sat on you bed thinking about today's events especially your breakup. Since tomorrow we meet all the ninjas, maybe I can find someone new! Then you let the tears that wanted to fall out earlier to fall and then fell into the dark painful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart8

At the Ninja Introduction

Yumi's POV

"Welcome all ninjas and chounin." As the Hokage said that, everybody turned trying to spot the elite Chounin.

"I am Uzumaki,Naruto-!" After a few hours everybody was introduced except for you and a maroon haired boy.

"My name is Subaku No Gaara." Gaara started, "And if you cross my path you shall die."

"My name is Yumi Oramichi, I am the elite chounin," you said calmly while everyone stared at you in awe, "The Flaming Dragon is imprisoned in my body and I can unleash it anytime. The law that I follow is Kill,Hate,Be Hated,and Never Loved." That law caught Gaara's attention and he stared at you wondering if you both had the same terrible fate.

"Well that was everyone. You are all dismissed." The Hokage announced.

Gaara's POV

That Yumi girl seems powerful and strong willed. She is like a sand viper, dangerous yet beautiful. you thought silently.

Yumi's POV

So much for love. you thought. "Hey Yumi!" someone yelled. You turned around to find yourself face to face with Gaara.

"What!!" you yelled still pissed off.

"Lets sit down." Gaara offered, "Yumi, I think you are strong and beautiful and I-" Gaara paused and kissed you. Since you really didn't hate him you kissed back.

Gaara's POV

I should just get this over with. you thought and kissed Yumi. She doesn't care. you thought. But then she kissed back.

Sasuke's POV

You followed Yumi and Gaara to a bench outside. Gaara started saying something but stopped and then kissing her. You thanked god that she didn't kiss back but she did.She does love him What pissed you off even more was when Gaara took Yumi's hand and lead her somewhere.

Yumi's POV

"Gaara where are we going?" you asked innocently.

"You'll see." He said and then stopped.

"It, Its beautiful!" you stuttered.

"Like you?" he asked. You just nodded still staring at the ocean where the water, sand and warmth from the sun swam together. "Yumi, will you be my girlfriend?" Gaara whispered.

"I-I-can't. I still haven't healed since last time." You said the last part in a small whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 9

Yumi's POV

"Ohh… That's okay." Gaara nodded. You then met Gaara's gaze. His eyes showed hurt, disappointment, lust, sincerity, and yet a small hint of love that quickly faded away.

"Ya know what, I will be your girlfriend." You stated happily.

"Cool." Gaara chuckled at your jumping form. He then took your hand and left. I actually feel loved. you thought. "Tell me please who was the one who hurt you." Gaara pleaded.

"Oh-h-h he was a nobody." You said feeling a pang of pain in your chest.

Sasuke's POV

I think I'll read Yumi's thoughts. you decided.

Yumi's Thoughts

I'm so happy to be Gaara's girl!

I finally feel loved.

The one who loved me first was a simple nobody.

Sasuke' POV

"Why does my heart feel like it is being torn apart?" you cried silently.

Yumi's POV

You fell asleep as happy as _you _could be, but little did you know that _right_ next door Sasuke was crying silently just letting random tears fall, and all those tears contained all the pain he felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 10

At Squad 7's Training ground

"Team we have a new member!" Kakashi announced.

"Hi my name is Su, Kaeko." A girl fumbled.

"Hi…" you said pausing then to yell, "Naruto go get Gaara!" you growled.

"I'm here!" Gaara said slightly panting.

"I challenge Sasuke Uchiha to a match!" you yelled triumphantly.

"Fine." Sasuke answered slightly hesitating. You two took you sides across the fields and got ready.

Gaara's POV

So Yumi's old boy friend was Sasuke… This is going to be very interesting. you thought.

Yumi's POV

"Go to hell!!" Sasuke yelled trying to stab you with Kunais but stopped when he saw you twitch.

"I loved you…" you laughed and looked up at him with tearing pained eyes, "but then you threw it away."

Sasuke's POV

I-I-I never threw it away!

Yumi's POV

Then all of a sudden you started flinching and an inferno covered you and a dragon appeared. "No it can't be the Flaming Dragon. Could it have finally appeared?" Kakashi whispered, worry etched into every word.

"This girl, Yumi I believe, had finally been able to encase enough rage into her heart to unleash!" the Dragon laughed.

"Don't use Yumi like that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foolish little boy of course I am not using Yumi she _wanted _to unleash me." The dragon spoke. Sasuke looked up from the ground into the dragon's eyes. Those eyes were the kind eyes of Yumi but they showed everything except for love, and kindness. "I waited till' Yumi hated you enough and brought this upon herself to be unleashed." The dragon roared.

Sasuke's POV

She hates me enough to bring this pain to herself? You thought painfully.

Yumi's POV

"Now it is time to die, for you that is Sasuke!" you yelled kicked him across the field.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke growled.

"But I do!" you countered. But before you could do anything else to harm Sasuke, you turned back into your human form with your hands glued onto your head, trembling in front of Sasuke. "How-How could I hurt you? I can't live with this anymore!" you cried. "Goodbye Sasuke, forever" and walked away. There is only one solution. .

Sasuke's POV

"Goodbye Sasuke, forever." Yumi cried then walked away. After a good 5 min you went looking for Yumi.

"Hey Sasuke!" a voice called, you turned to see Kiba. "Yumi wanted me to give this to you." Kiba said handing you a letter.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this letter I probably am dead already. I can't believe tried to kill you, so I am going to leave maybe even forever since I can't live with this fact. Sasuke, I still do love you but don't come looking for me._

How? you thought while running toward the waterfall. She wasn't there so you looked into the river to think, but see a limb form. "So this is what she meant by leaving." You murmured to yourself. You immediately jumped into the water to Yumi. She had no pulse and had tied boulders to her ankles, so you had to take out a kunai and cut them. You took her out of the water as fast as you could. You noticed a blue substance leaving Yumi's hair and into the water leaving lavender strands. WTF! you thought while doing CPR to her. "Still no pulse." You cried. "Please Yumi don't die on me, I love you!"

"Sasuke? Is that you?" a voice whispered, "Please don't cry."

"Y-Yumi?" your voice cracked.

"The one and only!" she answered cheerfully coughing up some water. Her face suddenly became contorted in sadness, "Why did you save me after all the things I have done to you?"

"That's soooo simple I LOVE YOU!" you yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart11

Hey everyone that reads my story for all my stories I am starting to switch to 3rd person view!!-demonzandbloodz

Could he really love me that much? she asked herself.

"Why was your hair dyed blue? Sasuke finally asked. How will he accept me after I explain? Yumi thought sadly.

"Since the Flaming Dragon was imprisoned in my body people ignored and hated me like what happened to Naruto. People feared me, and since I hated being ignored I dyed my hair blue so people wouldn't hate me. My true hair color is a light lavender, as you see now." She whispered truthfully.

"I could never hate you, let alone ignore you, just promise you'll never keep secrets from me." Sasuke said calmly. "Ok…" she said pulling Sasuke into a love filled kiss.

"I am so sorry." Yumi cried running her fingers lightly over the gash on Sasuke's leg that she gave him when she kicked him into the tree. Yumi soon fell into blackness as exhaustion ran over her.

"OMG!" someone yelled behind Sasuke at a favorable distance, "What happened to Yumi?"

"Hey Naruto she dyed her hair you moron!" Sasuke yelled, "Besides please stop yelling since she just fell asleep."

"But you're yelling too." Naruto whined.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said calmly.

"Whatever…" Naruto said back, "But why did she dye her hair?"

"Let her tell you when she wakes up." Sasuke replied.

"Fine." Naruto pouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart 12

Yumi woke up early due to the sunlight emitted through the window. Damn Sun! When will you be freakin' blocked!?! she thought. The sunlight turned brighter as if it was mocking her.

"Uhh… Yumi are you mad at me?" someone said besides her on the bed and for some odd reason they kept poking her in the side. WTF! she thought jumping up suddenly and getting into fighting stance, looking at the shivering clump. "Uh Yumi WHAT THE HELL!" she looked toward the voice to see Sasuke's head poking his head out form under the covers.

"Oh hey Sasuke…" Yumi laughed scratching the back of her head. "And to answer your question… no I thought it was the other around."

" Oh…nah I can't stay mad at you, let alone _be_ mad at you." He grinned.

"Okay then… What if I was sleeping with Itachi?" Yumi asked, and as if right on queue, Sasuke was immediately at her neck.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke demanded activating his Sharigan.

"JK! Jeez I didn't you would over react this much." She yawned. Sasuke's hand left her throat.

"Don't play around with that!" he yelled obviously pissed.

"Why not?" she asked curiosity filling her voice.

"You know how Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan except me right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah how can I forget that." She sighed laying down next to him on the bed.

"Well since he killed everyone that was important to me, it is only fair if I killed everyone he cared about right?" he asked wrapping his arms around your waist. Yumi slightly nudged him away.

"So you mean you would kill me then?" she questioned pouting.

"Most likely if you were sleeping with him." He stated almost calmly.

"Wahh your really mean to me." She cried running around the bedroom with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Eh? AH don't make me go through this again!" Sasuke whined. She stopped and looked at him.

"Hehe you hair style reminds me of a cockatiel." She laughed pointing at Sasuke's head.

"Uhh you seriously _are _annoying, I mean _even Naruto_ can't stand you." He chuckled.

"Hey!" she screamed roughly pushing him onto the bed. She kept him pinned down on the bed laughing her ass off. She quickly sat on his stomach. Sasuke got a huge anime sweat drop and vein.

"WTF!" he yelled.

"Too bad." She laughed.

"Why do you torture me?" he asked pain filling his voice.

" What do you mean?" Yumi asked confused. Yumi saw a dark red blush creep over his cheeks. "Ohhh…" she sighed. So he is talking about _IT_ she thought. Might as well give him what he wants then. After all he shouldn't take it seriously. "Now now… no worries" she sighed leaning in and kissing him, she felt his hand go up her leg and onto her back. Uhh is he actually taking this seriously? Yumi thought quickly regretting what she did. Sasuke's tongue glided across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Sasuke felt all the blood in his body rush to _it_. Crap! Sasuke thought letting his instincts take control.


	13. Chapter 13 LEMON

Sasuke's Kunais Are Piercing My Heart13 Lemon

Sasuke began kissing your neck and you moaned loudly. "I love your voice." He mumbled into your neck. You giggled and then Sasuke slowly took off your shirt revealing your breasts. Then he scooped you up and walked to the bed. Kissing down to your bra he unclasped it and then licked your nipple. Slightly nibbling on it you moaned louder. "Oh Sasuke!" you moaned as he took off the rest of your clothing leaving your naked body to him. "I have wanted this for a long time." He said in a whisper. Taking off his shirt and shorts Sasuke crawled on top of you. And then suddenly stopped. "What?" you asked in slight confusion. "Your about to do It." you blushed a dark red, "So what?" Sasuke sighed, "Ruin the moment." you giggled and pulled him down kissing him. He moaned in your mouth as your tongues played. Then you felt something playing with your clit. Sasuke stuck one finger into you womanhood and then pumped it in and out. You arched your back and Sasuke stuck another finger in and then, when he could not tease you any farther, he then kissed you down your neck in between your breasts and then down to your womanhood and then licked it. As he licked it you moaned louder and spread your legs wider. Sasuke began to eat you out slowly and you pressed his face into your womanhood. Then he began to tongue fuck you causing you to twitch slightly. Eventually you came and he licked it all up. As you came your lower lip quivered and then you arched your back. Sasuke moaned into it slightly nibbling at it. Then you began to think. How good it would feel for him to actually fuck her. "Sasuke," you moaned, "please fuck me!" Sasuke was happy to oblige, he then positioned his manhood and slid it in slowly. Starting to fuck you slowly. You moaned in pleasure as he took up speed. Sasuke leaned down and blew in your ear. You arched your back again and wanted to come so bad but every time you were about to, Sasuke would slow down. Getting slightly tired of his teasing you turned the tables and was on top. This slightly surprised Sasuke a little. You began to ride him slowly enjoying the moment of pleasure as you rode on him. You dug you nails into his shoulders and went faster. Sasuke growled a deep low growl and paced his hands on your hips causing you to go faster. When Sasuke came you came right after him and you both moaned. And you fell to the side. "Wow! That was good." Sasuke sighed. You giggled. "It's not over yet." You kissed his lips and then went straight down to his manhood. Licking it slowly you smiled and then took the tip in your mouth and circled it with your tongue. Sasuke moaned, "Yah that's it baby." Getting more turned on you took in a little more as your hands wandered around his body. Sasuke was about to cum when he felt your teeth gently go over his hard cock. Moaning he came in your mouth and you licked it all up. Exhausted you moved back up into his arms sighing. 'That was fun!" You were so tired you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
